brdfandomcom-20200216-history
Carson Rose
Carson William "Living Corpse" Rose '''is one of four main characters with Andy, Blaze, and Steven in the B.R.D series across all mediums but is the only one of them to never be classified as a protagonist. He is the first inheritor and namer of the reactivated Blood of the Living Corpse. '''Aliases: * Almost Living Corpse * Bones * Bungling Idiot * C. * Carlson * G-List Editor * Good Guy Carson * Jarlson * Living Corpse * Living Groove * Science Facility Escapee * Sociopath Bizarre Compositional Structure: Carson's body, much like Blaze's, is unlike that of any other human presumably due to the influence of mana from their bloodlines. These differences include: * Bones more flexible than rubber bands yet denser than steel. * Each organ in Carson's body is completely encased in a layer of bone. * Excess, stretchy, and rubber-like skin. * Half a heart (as opposed to the full thing) * Various bones are either missing, where they should not be, or shaped in odd ways. Personality: Carson is shown throughout the series to have two personalities. A personality on the surface and one further below. On the surface, Carson is a respectable and hard-working gentleman always adding "sir" or "ma'am" to his phrases even if the other person is younger. In this "state" of Carson's personality, he forces his voice to be higher to sound more friendly and talks faster as well. Otherwise, he is quiet and keeps to himself. Below the surface, Carson is a callous sociopath who expresses delight in people's misery- including his friends and even his own. This "state" of Carson is mostly shown through thought panels but when it does appear, his voice is noted to be slower, quieter, and generally more calm. Only Blaze and Steven appear to be aware of this second personality. Equipment: * Flamingo Hat- It's neck is broken but is worn regardless. Increases Dapper '''by '''5%. * Glasses- Slightly increases vision. * Hoodie (Black)- Light weight jacket, doesn't restrict any movement or speed. It was destroyed in the 1963 version but is Carson's active jacket in 2018-2021. * Jarl's Dress Shirts- Raises Charisma by '-1%.' * M65 field jacket(w/hood)- Slightly restricts his speed as well as movement due to being thicker than the previous jacket. It was Carson's main jacket in the 1963 version until his death and has yet to be seen for 2018 or 2021. * Tuxedo- Occasionally worn with no particular benefits. * White Camcorder- No special properties. Used for making videos. * Witch's Phylacterium (1963 only)- Gift from The Witch. When equipped by Carson, he gains a 75% chance of surviving a lethal blow. No affect if equipped by anyone else. It was destroyed upon Carson's death. Transportation: TBA Weapons: * His Own Bones-''' Multi-purpose maneuvers, his bones are sharp enough to cause Andy pain while also being dense enough to block a frivolous Blaze. Alternatively, his bones can also be used as a distractive maneuver using an ability known as "'''Skeletal Eclipse" which is currently Blazes only known weak-point. * MacGuffin Pouch (1963 only)- Pouch filled with concentrated mana that is carried on his belt-line. It was used during the Polleo Arc for the bandit massacre. Each sphere's ability is based on their color. ** Green Sphere- Creates sudden gust of winds full of sharp razors. ** Orange Sphere- Rapidly expands and releases flames hot enough to cremate a corpse. ** Pink Sphere- Shields the user when activated. Effects disperse after three minutes. ** Red Sphere- Creates explosions upon impact; Can also be planted as a mine. * Pry Bar- '''Personal defense. Mostly kept under the passenger seat of his Prius. * '''Rubber Bands- Joke weapon. Only seen in the 2018-2021 versions of the series. Attributes: TBA Negative Attributes: TBA Abilities: TBA Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Each character has a color representation of themselves throughout the series: Carson's is purple. * He suffers from both insomnia and hypersomnia throughout the events of the series. * Many of his quotes reference religion but Carson himself (like most of the other characters) is an Atheist. * He has an allergy to coffee, vegetation, and just being outside in general. * His favorite type of humor is dark humor. A trait shared with Blaze and Steven. * Of the four main characters (Andy, Blaze, Steven, and Carson), Carson is the only one confirmed to be incapable of using magic in the 2018 and 2021 versions of the series. (However, he was able to use Light Magic in the 1963 version)